1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a data transfer apparatus such as a data transfer apparatus located between information processing apparatus and a printing apparatus and provided with wireless communication means.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great number of notebook personal computers and portable information terminals provided with wireless communication means using an infrared ray are used. On the other hand, most printing apparatus such as ink-jet printers are not provided with infrared communication means. Therefore, when data to be printed is transmitted from a terminal device to a printing apparatus via infrared rays, it is required that a data transfer apparatus should be connected to an interface of the printing apparatus.
In general, no electric power is supplied from the interface of the printing apparatus to the data transfer apparatus. Therefore, to operate the data transfer apparatus, it is required to supply electric power to the data transfer apparatus from a special power supply device such as an AC adapter connected to a wall outlet. However, the cord of the AC adapter causes not only a poor appearance but also a limitation in the installation place, thus impairing the advantages of the wireless communication.